Catarse
by RafahAmorim
Summary: George Weasley estava devastado e perdido sem seu irmão. Um dia, pelo acaso ou pelo destino, ele encontra sua velha amiga, Angelina Johnson. Com o tempo, retomam sua velha amizade, mas novos sentimentos começar a aflorar, fazendo com quem ele pense em voltar a viver. Em meio a isso, a culpa, o remorso e lembranças se fazem presente.


N/A: Eu sou realmente fascinada por esse casal. Quer dizer, quer relacionamento amoroso mais complicado e complexo em Harry Potter?

Não sei exatamente onde pretendo terminar a história, talvez eu faça uma parte dois ou algo do tipo.

Espero que gostem.

George Weasley olhava ao redor. Toda sua família estava reunida nos jardins da Toca para mais um almoço de domingo. Dessa vez, a reunião celebraria a vitória do time de Quidditch de sua irmã Ginny. Harpies de Holydead havia ganhando o campeonato nacional com uma excelente campanha. A caçula dos Weasley traria algumas de suas companheiras de equipe para o almoço.

George estava apático. Sorria uma vez ou outra, mas seu semblante continuava sério, triste, como se preferisse estar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse aquele. E, na verdade, ele preferia. Recolher-se dentro do seu flat em cima de sua loja era sua opção mais tentadora, mas não faria isso. Ginny insistira para que ele comparecesse. Desde que ela entrara para equipe, há quase dois anos, ele nunca assistira sequer um jogo da irmã."Pelo menos, celebrar a nossa vitória, George." Fora o que ela dissera na carta que lhe enviara naquela manhã. Não estava em questão decepcionar sua irmã.

Tinham-se passado quase três desde a Batalha de Hogwarts. O início tinha sido o momento mais difícil para toda família Weasley. Lidar com a dor de perder um ente amado não era fácil. Todos estavam derrotados, destruídos, não havia vestígios de alegria pelo fim da guerra, o máximo que podiam sentir era alívio. Viver o seu luto em paz era tudo o que podiam pedir. Mas o tempo passa, e as feridas, apesar das marcas, cicatrizam.

A família, aos poucos, fora se erguendo. Trabalhando, ocupando a mente. Alguns momentos eram mais difíceis, mas outros eram um pouco melhores. Arthur e Molly apegavam-se ao fato de que tinham outros seis filhos para cuidar. Sabiam que eles precisam deles.

Os irmãos Weasleys, com muita força de vontade, conseguiram tocar suas vidas. Bill e Fleur tinham tido uma filha, Victoire, que nascera exatamente dois anos depois da Batalha. O primogênito dos Weasleys conseguira um cargo ainda melhor em Gringotts, o que lhe permitiu expandir o Chalé das Conchas.

Charlie voltara para Romênia, e fora promovido a supervisor geral, não era um cargo que matinha muito contato com os dragões, por isso, recusou a promoção. Aparecia na Toca algumas vezes, e, de tempos e tempos, levava uma namorada diferente. Nenhum relacionamento fora realmente sério e duradouro. Todos sabiam que sua verdadeira paixão eram aquelas criaturas enormes que soltavam fogo pela boca.

Percy melhora e muito. As marcas da guerra o fizeram abrir os olhos. Permanecia sendo pomposo, mas agora era muito mais humildade, e estava mais próximo da família do que nunca. Além disso, presenciar a morte de seu irmão o deixara muito mais carinhoso e amável com seus parentes, principalmente com seus pais. Continuava no Ministério, trabalhando arduamente ao lado de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lá, ele conhecera Audrey, umas das novas funcionárias recrutadas do Ministério. Os dois estavam noivos e casariam em setembro próximo.

Ron agora trabalhava junto com Harry no Departamento de Aurores. Por um tempo, logo após a guerra, trabalhara nas Gemialidades Weasley. Finalmente assumira seus sentimentos por Hermione, e os dois estavam juntos desde o fim da Batalha.

Ginny, por sua vez, logo após se formar em Hogwarts , fizera um teste para as Harpies e passara, se tornando em pouco tempo, titular. Ela e Harry retomaram seu relacionamento e não se separaram desde então.

No início, fora complicado para todos, exceto para George. Para ele continuava difícil, doloroso demais. Permanecera isolado em seu apartamento, número 93, Beco Diagonal. Nas primeiras semanas, recusara-se a sair do flat. Não comia, não dormia, apenas ficava por horas a fio olhando para a parede. Afundara-se na bebida. Queria esquecer. O entorpecimento, e a ressaca do dia seguinte, causavam alívio temporário.

Ficou assim até perceber o mal que estava causando a sua família, já era bastante difícil seguir em frente sem ele comportando-se daquela maneira. A partir daí, continuara imensamente infeliz, mas fazia um pequeno esforço para visitar a família de vez em quando. Preferia evitar os olhares de piedade e compaixão, não suportava o modo cauteloso como as pessoas se dirigiam a ele.

Evitando tudo isso, passou a fingir. Fingir que estava tudo bem, fingir que estava recomeçando, fingir que as feridas estavam cicatrizando. Seu teatro funcionava uma vez ou outra. Tentando parecer mais real, voltou ao trabalho. Não tinha ânimo no começo, mas logo descobriu que ali, no meio do entra e sai de pessoas e mercadorias, era mais fácil sobreviver. Distrair a mente, não pensar em nada além de logros e brincadeiras. Ainda que a loja funcionasse como uma espécie de bálsamo, não havia mais diversão, não havia mais risos. Eram só trabalhos e obrigações.

A verdade era que ele não queria seguir em frente, não sem Fred do lado. Não queria viver se o seu irmão também não podia. Não queria recomeçar. Era terrível demais. Às vezes, quando conseguia dormir, sonhava com seu gêmeo. Acordava chamando por ele, para só então se lembrar que ele se fora e nunca mais voltaria. Essas eram as piores noites. Nesses momentos, ele voltava a beber. E não parava até desmaiar de tanta embriaguez.

"Ginny!" ouviu sua mãe dizer, retirando-o de seus devaneios. A caçula dos Weasleys finalmente chegara, trazia um sorriso enorme no rosto. George permaneceu sentado e de cabeça baixa enquanto todos levantavam para cumprimentar a ruiva e suas convidadas.

Finalmente levantou-se. Sua irmã veio abraça-lo.

"Fico feliz que você tenha vindo." disse Ginny sorrindo, e logo em seguida, virou-se para os outros. George cumprimentou as meninas da equipe até que a viu.

Angelina Johnson. Ex-namorada de Fred. Companheira de equipe de Ginny. Uma velha amiga.

Seus olhares se encontraram por um instante. Há também quase três anos não se viam. A última vez que a vira fora no funeral de Fred. Depois disso, ela voltara ao Quidditch. George sabia que ela jogava junto de Ginny , mas estava surpreso com a sua vinda. Não era a primeira vez que sua irmã trazia suas colegas de time para a Toca, mas Angelina nunca viera.

Ela estava igual e diferente ao mesmo tempo. Os cabelos já não eram mais trançados, ao invés disso, eles corriam soltos por suas costas. O corpo permanecia praticamente o mesmo a exceção de algumas curvas que não estavam ali antes. Sua pele marrom agora ganhava um tom de dourado que refletia ao sol. O rosto era o mesmo, sua expressão continuava compenetrada, mas os olhos estavam diferentes. Já não traziam aquele brilho juvenil. Agora, transmitiam um vazio infinito. George pensou que seus próprios olhos deveriam estar iguais aos dela.

"George." ela cumprimentou, esticando o braço.

"Angelina." ele respondeu, segurando sua mão. Pareciam dois estranhos.

Soltaram suas mãos e ela, com um último olhar em sua direção, acomodou-se em seu lugar e logo um divertido almoço começou. George não estava interessado em saber como tinha sido o campeonato, ou quais dificuldades o Ministério estava enfrentando. Comia em silêncio. De vez em quando olhava para Angelina para descobrir que ela olhara para ele também. Rapidamente, os dois desviavam o olhar.

Ao fim da refeição, as pessoas foram dispersando-se, formando grupos. George observou Charlie afastar-se da Toca junto de umas das colegas de Ginny. Você não perde tempo, pensou.

Ele continuou sentado à mesa. Olhou os pratos a sua frente e viu a oportunidade perfeita de escapar de qualquer tentativa de conversa dos presentes. Levantou-se rapidamente e começou a juntá-los.

"Não precisa, querido. Eu posso fazer isso com apenas um floreio.", disse Molly com bondade, aproximando-se do filho.

"Eu não duvido da sua capacidade doméstica, mãe. Mas não há problema."

"George..." lamentou a matriarca da família. Molly sabia que aquilo era somente uma desculpa.

"Está tudo bem.", disse enquanto terminava de recolher os pratos e depositava um beijo na testa de sua mãe.

Entrou na cozinha e depositou os pratos na pia. Começou a lavá-los até que ouviu a porta sendo aberta novamente. Levantou os olhos e viu uma surpresa Angelina para à porta. " Eu...er, vou ao banheiro..."

George parou com as mãos molhadas de sabão.

"Ah...tudo bem.", disse por fim ao ver que ela permanecia parada, como se estivesse esperando uma autorização. Ela seguiu em direção ao cômodo, e ele continuou lavando a louça.

Angelina retornou alguns segundos depois, passando por ele rapidamente, estava quase saindo da casa, quando virou-se.

"George."

"Sim?", ele disse terminando sua tarefa e olhando-a em seguida.

"Você tem visto alguém do nosso ano?", não precisava terminar para que ele soubesse que ela referia-se ao ano escolar.

" Não muito..."

" Ah, sim."

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou no ar.

"Eu vou indo.", ela resolveu quebrar o clima tenso após alguns segundos. "Nos vemos por aí.", estava com a mão na maçaneta quando ele falou.

"Na verdade, nós estávamos, eu e Lee, marcando de nos encontrar no Três Vassouras, no próximo sábado, às oito. Oliver, Katie Alicia também virão. Se você quiser vir..."

Ela virou-se lentamente e, com um sorriso fraco, respondeu.

"Ah, eu adoraria." ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Então, eu já vou, até sábado."

"Até."

Ela saiu, e ele, através da janela, observou-a cumprimentar os presentes e afastar-se, logo em seguida, para então aparatar. Assim que Angelina desapareceu, George arrependeu-se de tê-la convidado. Não que ele não quisesse sua presença, mas, sim, porque ele não queria se fazer presente.

Depois da Batalha, Lee foi o único amigo com o qual George manteve um pouco de contato. A amizade deles não era a mesma. Lee parecia não saber lidar com o ruivo, ainda assim, o convidava constantemente para reuniões com os velhos amigos. George vivia recusando os convites e dessa vez não fora diferente.

Não sabia exatamente porque a convidara. Talvez, fosse o clima constrangedor do momento, ou um desejo inconsciente de manter contato com uma velha amiga que tornara-se uma estranha. Seja qual fosse o motivo, ele não poderia voltar atrás.

Foi até a sala, procurou tinta, pergaminho e pena. Quando achou tudo o que precisava, sentou-se numa poltrona e começou a escrever.

"_Lee,_

_O encontro de sábado ainda está de pé? Mudei de ideia, talvez seja bom rever os amigos._

_Até lá._

_George_

_P.S.: Angelina virá."_

N/A: Se houver algum erro, me avise, por favor.

Muito obrigada por ler, e, mais uma vez, dê sua opinião.

Até o próximo.


End file.
